Keiko
'Keiko '(last name un-revealed) is the main heroine of Mizuki Academy. She is a 16-year-old girl who is a sweet, kind girl who is playful, has a great sense of humour and loves to have fun. Keiko has never been in a relationship or had her first kiss until she meets Yuki, who she says "brightens up her life" and she is passionate about. She has a little sister called Iku who looks a lot like her, and she and Iku live with their single mother, Mai, who almost never agrees with her ideas. Keiko gets irritated with her mum because Mai is so serious and doesn't seem to like fun. She makes a big fuss of Iku, but shouts at her if she's being really annoying, which Keiko says "she is a lot". Appearance Keiko is an average height, although she is a little on the small side, and she is skinny. Her bust size is bigger than other girls, but isn't enormous. Although she is skinny and often looks ill, Yuki says she's one of the most cutest-looking girls he's ever met. She has long, almost-black straight hair that she usually lets down her back, a long-ish fringe and has two draping locks hanging down her shoulders. Sometimes she ties it up. Her eyes are big and blue, and have a mischievous gleam in them. Since Keiko can be very emotional, sometimes her eyes look watery and sad when she's watching a sad movie or seeing something that is upsetting. She wears her uniform like normal, like all other students in Mizuki Academy, because the uniform code is really strict and you could get a punishment for not following the uniform rules. Out of school, she wears a white t-shirt, a black coat and a navy skirt, along with black knee-high socks and dark blue trainers. Keiko often wears dark colours like black or navy. Keiko always has flushed cheeks that get even more flushed when she's blushing or she's been running a lot. This is unfortunate because Keiko is often late for places and has to run, and Yuki makes her blush a lot when he pays her compliments. Personality Keiko is a sweet, kind, nice, friendly girl who would help a friend in need - her best friend Youko often says this. Keiko is helpful and would help someone by carrying things, delivering a message or helping them find where they're going. However, Keiko could be nasty and mean when she's in a bad mood, or tired and weary when she's depressed. She adores having fun and jokes. Her sense of humour is great and she can always take a joke, and laughs a lot at pranks. She is playful and sometimes teases or flirts with people, but always says she's joking afterwards and apologizes if she goes too far. Keiko gets embarrassed when she gets paid compliments. When Yuki says her lips taste like a sugar cookie, she squirmed and blushed...when Youko said her hair looked pretty, she said "No it doesn't!" meaning she's humble and modest. Keiko is a dandere girl, but when she meets Yuki, she acts tsundere to him. She often acts tsundere to other girls too, but she doesn't mean it. When she likes someone, she fawns over them and acts sickly sweet to them, paying them compliments and giving them bear hugs. Her catchphrase is "Do re me so la te do!" because she loves music, and VOCALOID. She is proud of the fact that she has VOCALOID1 when lots of the other girls don't have it, and often brags about having it. Her favourite voice on VOCALOID1 is MIRIAM and she wants MIRIAM to come back to VOCALOID4. She has all the VOCALOID series. Trivia * People say that her voice sounds like a 12-year-old girl. This is why WalkingonAyr, her creator, would choose her 12-year-old cousin Eva as Keiko's voice actress. * Keiko is very clumsy and always trips over her own feet and can't dance with falling over. This is why she doesn't like dancing at parties. * She is prone to violent behaviour and would act like a yandere if Yuki was spending time with another girl. This side has never been shown, though. * Her depressed side is very common. When she is depressed, she will get paler and skinnier, and spend most time in her room, crying. Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Characters